Gandria
This human kingdom is situated in mostly marshlands and temperate zones and plagued by cursed disease and famine. Some parts of the kingdoms are worse of than others, but the kingdom as a whole struggles with crop yields and food supplies. They refuse any help elves offer due to centuries long feuds between the races. Their kingdom is ruled by a king and doesn’t take too kindly to elven travelers, although most accept them. Known Settlements Sorrow’s Landing – 'The first settlement and now capitol of Gandria. A massive fortified city with several inner walls marking its expansion. Here lies Heldrim Keep, the castle of the current king of the human realm. The city is also plagued by disease, but stands vigilant on the western shores of Elandria. It is a major importer of goods from the surrounding island settlements and is a familiar and open port to most. 'Hacksaw Ridge – 'A former settlement of war, now housing many open-minded folks. This settlement is located within sight of Tinshir’s Landing in the northeastern part of Gandria. This was a theater of war many ages ago and therefore the fields in between the two settlements lie barren in respect. A road ties them both together, but it’s rarely traveled by others than merchants and adventures due to the dangers of desolated unhallowed earth. 'Stormcloud Keep – 'To the north of Sorrow’s landing, by the border to Black Peaks, a tall alpine chain starts here and at the foot of it lies a city, partially built into the mountain walls. Learning from their dwarven allies, the Gandrian’s dug tunnels into the mountains. This became one of the major strongholds of humanity and it now houses thousands of citizens of all races. It’s open-minded and kind ruler Lord Geo Valkyre makes this keep a welcome home to strays of every race. 'Desert’s Reach – '''In the south of Gandria lies Desert’s Reach, an outpost bordering the vast sands of Ellithin. This place is as good as any to prepare for a trip through the desert. Men regulate the travels of elves and often inspect wagons and caravans shipping goods though here a little extra. '''Kingdom Dangers Swamps of decay – '''The marshlands of Gandria are treacherous and cursed, in them lurks environmental dangers such as sinkholes and cursed waters. It is said that souls of decayed bodies are trapped in the waters ready to pull anyone who steps in down with them. The waters are toxic and it is not recommended to drink any of it. These are cursed lands with swamp witches, wretches and swamp horrors lurking about, great caution is adviced. '''Gandrian pride – '''Insulting or upsetting inhabitants of Gandria can cause’ more damage than you think. It can infact turn an entire settlement against a party of travelers. Gandrian’s believe in blood and fellowship and will rarely trust strangers above their own kind. Be wary. '''Undeath – Undeath plagues the lands of Gandria as ancestors rise again after the theft of the Grimoires. Bringing something holy for protection is suggested. Necromancy and other cursed schools of magic are common practice here.